Behind The Built on Lies
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: "I'm not telling you anything Deeks," the junior NCIS agent told him. "No need." She raised an eyebrow at her partner, "how so?" "Security footage, it show you being hit by a car, while chasing our suspect." - Post Episode 12 Seaosn O2 'Overwatch'


**Behind The Built-on Lies  
>Words<strong>: 941  
><strong>TV Show<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks  
><strong>Spoilers?<strong> Season O2 Episode 12 'Overwatch'  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles was created by Shane Brennan, and I'm not even the first person to write a one-shot about this!

...

As NCIS undercover operatives, they were trained to lie, to change appearances and identities, and they _had_ to be good at it, or they had no purpose in the 'Office of Special Projects' unit.

Kensi Blye _knew_ how to lie; she knew how to lie pretty convincingly. She had lied to her boss before, she had lied to her team mates before, she had lied to her _partner_ before. But her partner was _no fool_

He could see through most lies she placed in front of him – except for the one about her feelings for him, of which he was oblivious. Every other lie was as see through as glass.

…

"Alright partner! You and I are hitting the gym, and I'm going to show you how it's done," Marty Deeks pointed at him partner with a smirk touching his lips.  
>"You mean, you're going to teach her how to be thrown over a bridge by a criminal?" G Callen chuckled at the LAPD detective.<br>"No, what happens _before_ that, and he didn't _throw_ me over the bridge," he scoffed.  
>"Come on Bieber, you're coming with me," Kensi smiled at them both, grabbing her partner by the arm, and pulling him towards the gym.<p>

The LAPD detective dropped both of their towels on the bench, meeting his partner in the middle of the gym floor.  
>Go easy on me, 'kay Captain Blye?" he joked, "I was thrown into a river today."<br>"Oh, I know," she smiled in return, forgetting to mention the car accident, darting forward to attack her partner, then wincing in pain slightly as she was mirrored with a small hit to the waist.

She refused to gibe into what pain was raging over her abdomen, as she continued to lunge at her partner. Kensi knew that it would hurt more if she continued this fight, but she _refused_ to give into pain and show her weaknesses.

…

Marty Deeks didn't smile in triumphant as he pinned his partner down once again, it was the tenth time and it wasn't right.  
>"You win," she placed a fake smile on her face as she grabbed her towel off the bench.<br>"You didn't put up a fight," he replied, eyeing her cautiously.

Deeks knew his partner gym wear, and she what she was wearing _was not_ it. She still wore her long-sleave black shirt, but had traded her pants for gym shorts. It must have been hot to have gone through that training exercise wearing a long-sleaves shirt.

"You said to be easy on you," Kensi shrugged.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"I'm fine Deeks, I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed, walking towards the shower.

The LAPD detective knew one thing, she was _not_ fine.

…

She looked around the showers once, before looking into the mirror in front of her. Lifting the hem of her shirt, Kensi could already see the cuts and bruises. When the shirt was lifted to the bottom few ribs, the cuts and bruises became more noticed. When she pressed a finger gently against a bruise, she cursed loudly, pain going through the entire of her chest.

"I knew you weren't fine," her partner's voice sounded from behind her, "you lied, _again_."  
>"Go away Deeks," she sighed, hoping for him to leave quickly.<br>"Kens, you have got to stop hurting yourself like this!"  
>She turned to face him suddenly," what does this matter to you? <em>What<em> has this got to do with you?"  
>"You are my partner, Kensi," he stepped forward from the door way, "<em>partner<em>, do you know the _meaning_ of that word Kensi?"  
>"Yes, I do, but since when does you being my partner give you the right to interfere with <em>everything<em> about my life?" Kensi questioned, "Since when?"  
>"Maybe if you trusted me, I wouldn't have to!" he said firmly.<br>"I trust you enough for you to _not_ have to interfere with every last thing about me, you don't have to know _everything_ about me Deeks!"  
>"When you stop hurting yourself the way you do, I might stop having to treat you like a child, because by the looks of it, there is more babysitting to do!" he crossed his arms over his chest.<br>"I'm not telling you anything Deeks," the junior NCIS agent told him.  
>"No need."<br>She raised an eyebrow at her partner, "how so?"  
>"Security footage, it show you being hit by a car, while chasing <em>our<em> suspect."  
>"You looked for it, didn't you? You looked for <em>that<em> footage specifically," she guessed, narrowing her eyes at him.  
>"Nell found it, she thought it explained the wincing every time you moved," Deeks replied, "Now explain why you didn't at least get a check up?"<br>"Because I'm _fine_ Deeks," she rolled her eyes.  
>"You are <em>not<em> fine!" he argued.  
>"I'm fine, let's leave it at that," she said, picking up the towel that she had placed on the sink, walking past him, leaving him to stand there.<p>

Deeks knew, that she was _far_ from being _fine_…

...

_Hey!  
>The ending was kinda shabby, but I don't know if it says much :P<br>I know I'm not the first person to write this post-ep fic, but I was bored so I had to!_


End file.
